Król przestworzy/17
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: ROZDZIAŁ XVII, w którym czytelnik cofa się o dwa miesiące i posuwa się naprzód o dziewięć miesięcy. Kilka tygodni wcześniej 13 czerwca t. j. następnego dnia po pamiętnem posiedzeniu Instytutu Weldona, podczas którego doszło do burzliwych zajść, panowało we wszystkich warstwach społeczeństwa Filadelfji, zarówno wśród murzynów jak i białych silne podniecenie. Już o świcie przy pierwszem śniadaniu rozmawiano i roztrząsano niebywałe i gorszące zajście na zebraniu balonistów. Jakiś intruz, podający się za inżyniera, o nieprawdopodobnem nazwisku Robura Zwycięscy, osobistość nieznanego pochodzenia i narodowości, wdarł się na salę posiedzeń, najokropniej naubliżał balonistom, wyśmiał aparaty lżejsze od powietrza i wzburzył do tego stopnia zgromadzenie, że spokojni obywatele Filadelfji rzucili się na niego, aby pomścić zniewagę. Wówczas, zmuszony krzykami i strzałami rewolwerowemi do opuszczenia mównicy, zniknął i mimo skrupulatnych poszukiwań wszelki ślad po nim zaginął. Naturalnie, że dziwne to zdarzenie wywoływało rozmaite domysły i dawało pole do plotek i bajek. Z Filadelfji wiadomość o awanturze na zebraniu balonistów zawędrowała do trzydziestu sześciu pozostałych stolic Stanów Zjednoczonych, a stamtąd do Europy i Azji. Ogólne podniecenie wzmogło się znacznie, gdy wieczorem 13 czerwca rozeszła się pogłoska, że po pamiętnem zebraniu nie powrócili jeszcze do domu ani prezydent ani sekretarz Instytutu Weldona, co było tembardziej znamienne, że chodziło o ludzi szanowanych, uczonych i zajmujących wybitne stanowiska. Wczoraj wieczorem opuścili salę posiedzeń, pragnąc w spokoju ducha odpocząć na łonie rodziny. Czyżby mieli zniknąć rozmyślnie? Nic na to nie wskazywało; obaj dżentelmeni umówili się z pozostałymi balonistami, że nazajutrz zjawią się w klubie i zajmą swoje fotele prezydenta i sekretarza Instytutu Weldona w czasie nadzwyczajnego posiedzenia, poświęconego rozpatrzeniu zajść poprzedniego wieczora. Okazało się, następnie, że prócz tych obu znakomitych obywateli Filadelfji zniknął również służący wuja Prudent’a Frycolin. Od czasu Toussaint’a Louverture’a, Faustin’a Soulonque’a i Dessaline’a sprawa żadnego murzyna nie narobiła tyle wrzawy i hałasu, Frycolin stał się nieomal sławnym wśród kelnerów, szwaczek i pomywaczy Filadelfji. Następny dzień nie przyniósł nic nowego. Nie nadeszła żadna wiadomość ani od Frycolin’a, ani od obu kolegów klubowych. Podniecenie rosło z godziny na godzinę. Przed gmachem Post and Telegraph Offices zgromadził się wielki tłum ciekawych i żądnych najświeższych nowin. Daremny trud. A przecież tylu ludzi widziało zupełnie dokładnie jak obaj dygnitarze opuścili Instytut Weldona, jak zabrali ze sobą oczekującego na nich Frycolin’a, skręcili w ulicę Walmut, a następnie, weszli do parku Fairmont. Jem Cip, jarosz, uścisnął nawet prawicę prezydenta i rzekł na pożegnanie: – Do zobaczenia – jutro! William F. Forbes, wytwórca cukru ze szmat, opowiadał, że Phil Evans uderzył go dwa razy poufale po ramieniu i dwukrotnie krzyknął: – Do widzenia, stary! Miss Dol i miss Mat Forbes, które łączyła prawdziwa przyjaźń z wujem Prudentem, nie mogły się w żaden sposób uspokoić po jego zniknięciu. Upłynęło trzy, pięć, sześć dni, tydzień, drugi tydzień… Nikt ani nic nie wskazywało na jakiekolwiek ślady po zaginionych. Czyniono wszelkie możliwe poszukiwania we wszystkich częściach miasta… napróżno; w uliczkach i podejrzanych spelunkach portowych… bez rezultatu; w parku Fairmont, w mało uczęszczanych zakątkach i gęstych zaroślach… nadaremnie. Nic i nic. Na wielkiej polanie pośrodku parku, jakiś prywatny detektyw wykrył, że gdzieniegdzie trawa była świeżo wygnieciona. Spostrzeżenie to nasunęło mu myśl, na którą wskazywały pewne ślady, że stoczono tu walkę. Czyżby w tem bezludnem miejscu napadła na obu dżentelmenów jakaś banda opryszków. Było to zupełnie możliwe. Policja ze swej strony prowadziła dochodzenie pedantycznie i powoli. Przeszukano niewodem rzekę Schnykill, odmulono jej koryto i oczyszczono brzegi z chwastów i nieczystości. Nie osiągnięto wprawdzie celu, lecz nie pozostało to bez korzyści, gdyż rzeka Schnykill oddawna potrzebowała gruntownego oczyszczenia. Są jeszcze praktyczni ludzie w Filadelfji! Następnie, zwrócono się o pomoc do najpoczytniejszych dzienników demokratycznych i republikańskich – bez względu na zabarwienie polityczne. „Daily Negro”, organ czarnej rasy, zamieścił nawet odbitkę Frycolin’a, wziętą z jego ostatniej fotografji. Obiecywano nagrody pieniężne każdemu kto mógłby udzielić jakichkolwiek wiadomości o zaginionych, lub spostrzeżeniami swojemi naprowadzić na ich ślad. Pięć tysięcy dolarów. Pięć tysięcy dolarów każdemu obywatelowi, który… Napróżno; pięć tysięcy dolarów leżało nienaruszone w kasie Instytutu Weldona. – Poszukiwania zakończyły się kompletnem fiaskiem – donosiło „Echo Zachodu”. Wuja Prudenta i Phil’a Evans’a nie odnaleziono! Od chwili niewytłumaczonego zniknięcia prezydenta i sekretarza Instytut Weldona zamarł; postanowiono odroczyć na czas nieokreślony dalsze prace związane z konstrukcją Go a head. W tym właśnie czasie zaczęto znów mówić o cudownem zjawisku, które już kilka tygodni przedtem poruszyło umysły wszystkich współczesnych. Na horyzoncie ukazał się tajemniczy meteoryt; szybował w wyższych warstwach powietrza jak błyszcząca kula. Znamienna rzecz – nikt nie powiązał dziwnego zjawiska z zaginięciem członków zarządu Instytutu Weldona. Trzebaby mieć zresztą dużą dozę wyobraźni, aby połączyć te dwa fakty. Wracając do cudownego zjawiska, ujrzano je najpierw w Kanadzie nad okolicami, położonemi pomiędzy Ottawą a Quebec’iem; stało się to nazajutrz po zniknięciu obu kolegów klubowych. Następnie zaobserwowano je nad wyżynami Dalekiego Zachodu, w chwili, gdy „''Albatros''” ścigał się z pociągiem pospiesznym. Od tego dnia znikła wszelka niepewność; tajemniczem ciałem niebieskiem był latający aparat, stanowiący praktyczne zastosowanie teorji: cięższe od powietrza. A choć twórca jego zachowywał w dalszym ciągu incognito, nie stosował go już widocznie do swego aerostatku skoro demonstrował go przy każdej nadarzającej się sposobności w czasie przelotu nad obszarami Dalekiego Zachodu. Oczywiście, iż źródło siły mechanicznej i maszyny wprowadzające w ruch aerostatek, były ogółowi nieznane. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że aparat może rozwinąć w nadzwyczajną szybkość, gdyż już w kilka dni potem sygnalizowano jego zjawienie się w państwie niebieskiem, potem w północnych częściach Hindostanu, a niewiele później nad stepami Rosji. Kim był ten śmiały inżynier, rozporządzający takim fenomenalnym środkiem lokomocji, że nie było dla niego żadnych przeszkód ani żadnej granicy, poruszający się w atmosferze jak udzielny władca? Czy można było choćby na chwilę przypuścić, że jest nim Robur, człowiek, który wzburzył swemi bezlitosnemi teorjami członków Instytutu Weldona. Niektórym błyskotliwym umysłom podobna koncepcja przyszła wreszcie do głowy. Mimo to nawet i oni nie wpadli jakoś na pomysł, że Robur może mieć łączność z zaginięciem prezydenta i sekretarza Instytutu Weldona. Kto wie czy zostałby kiedy odsłonięty rąbek tajemnicy, gdyby nie depesza z Francji, która nadeszła do Nowego Yorku 6 lipca o godzinie jedenastej rano. Depesza zawierała tekst znalezionego w Paryżu pisma i oznajmiła wreszcie, co się stało z dwoma znakomitymi mężami Filadelfji, po których całe Stany chciały już nosić żałobę. Sprawcą uprowadzienia był więc Robur, człowiek, który przybył do Filadelfji, wyłącznie w tym celu aby obalić teorję balonistów, Z zemsty za zniewagę ze strony balonistów uprowadził wuja Prudent’a, Phil’a Evans’a i Frycolin’a! Ludzi tych trzeba uważać za bezpowrotnie straconych, chyba żeby się udało skonstruować sterowiec, któryby był w stanie pokonać potężny aparat Robura. Co za rozczarowanie! Co za zdumienie! Paryska depesza adresowana było do biura Instytutu Weldona. Członkowie klubu zostali natychmiast powiadomieni o wszystkiem. Po dziesięciu minutach wiedziała już o tem cała Filadelfja, a w godzinę potem całe Stany Zjednoczone. Mimo to nie wszyscy wierzyli w prawdziwość doniesienia, jedni uważali to za kiepski żart – inni za kaczkę dziennikarską. Niesposób zrozumieć, jak zorganizować napad w samem sercu Filadelfji. Jak wreszcie mógł lądować „''Albatros''” w parku Fairmont, nie będąc zauważony w stanie Pennsylwanja? – Wszystko jest możliwe – odpowiadano na te zarzuty. – Noc jest najlepszym sprzymierzeńcem opryszków. Niewierni wciąż jeszcze powątpiewali lecz wkrótce przekonali się, że wiadomość była prawdziwa. 13 lipca zawinął do Hudson francuski transportowiec „Normandja” – i przywiózł ze sobą sławną tabakierę. Wysłano ją z największym pośpiechem z Nowego Jorku do Filadelfji. Była to, niewątpliwie, tabakiera prezydenta Instytutu Weldona. Dobrze uczynił Jem Cip, zażywszy owego dnia krzynę mięsnego pokarmu, gdyż tylko dzięki temu, ujrzawszy tabakierę nie popadł w omdlenie. Jakże często brał z niej przyjacielskie niuchy! Miss Doll i miss Mat również poznały tabakierę; wywoływała w nich nieraz skryte pragnienie zanurzenia w brunatnym pyle chudych staropanieńskich paluszków. Inni, a więc ojciec Doll i Mat, William F. Forbes, Truk Milnor, Bat F. Fyn i pozostali członkowie Instytutu Weldona niejednokrotnie widzieli ją w rękach czcigodnego prezydenta. Tabakiera była świadectwem przyjaźni, jaką cieszył się wuj Prudent w dobrem mieście Filadelfji, mieście którego sama nazwa świadczy, że jego mieszkańcy kochają się jak bracia. Znikał więc ostatni cień wątpliwości. Tabakiera i dokument napisany własnoręcznie przez wuja Prudenta przekonały największych niedowiarków. Zaczęły się wówczas lamenty i narzekania. Wuj Prudent i jego kolega klubowy zostali uprowadzeni i nie było sposobu, aby ich uwolnić! Towarzystwo wodospadów Niagary, którego największym akcjonarjuszem był wuj Prudent, chwiało się, blizkie upadłości. Walton Watch Company, domena Phila Evansa przemyśliwało o likwidacji fabryki zegarków. Zapanowała powszechna żałoba. Od chwili przelotu „''Albatrosa''” nad Paryżem nic o nim nie wiedziano. W kilka godzin później ukazał się nad Rzymem potem zaginął po nim ślad. Nie było w tem zresztą nic dziwnego, wobec szybkości, którą aerostatek rozwinął w czasie przelotu nad Europą i morzem Śródziemnem. Dzięki temu nie można go było zaobserwować nawet przez lunetę. Gdyby wszystkie placówki astronomiczne zmobilizowały w dzień i w nocy cały swój personel, aerostatek Robura uszedłby ich uwagi i wszyscy musieliby zwątpić, czy kiedykolwiek natrafią na jego ślad. Nad wybrzeżem Afryki północnej „''Albatros''” leciał wprawdzie ze zmniejszoną szybkością nikomu jednak nie przyszło na myśl szukać go pod niebem algierskiem, gdyż nikt jeszcze nie znał treści zrzuconego w tabakierze pisma. Zauważono go dopiero nad Timbuktu lecz mieszkańcy tego sławnego miasta nie zawiadomili o tem Europy. Co zaś do króla Dahomeyu to kazałby raczej skrócić o głowę dziesięć tysięcy poddanych łącznie z ministrami, niż miałby się przyznać do porażki w walce z „''Albatrosem''”. Każdy hołduje swej miłości własnej. Jak już wiemy „''Albatros''” leciał potem nad oceanem Atlantyckim i przybył najpierw nad Ziemię Ognistą i nad przylądek Horn, następnie, zaś błąkał się nad najdalej na południu wysuniętemi okolicami lądu amerykańskiego i nad rozległym obszarem bieguna. Z okolic polarnych nie można było naturalnie liczyć na żadne wiadomości. Upłynął lipiec i żadne oko ludzkie nie mogło się pochwalić, by choć przelotnie widzieć sterowiec Robura. Kończył się już i sierpień; ta sama niepewność panowała co do losu obu więźniów. Zadawano sobie pytania, czy Robur, wzorem najstarszego lotnika Ikara – nie padł ofiarą swojej śmiałości. Minął sierpień, potem dwadzieścia siedem dni września bez żadnej zmiany w położeniu. Do wszystkiego można się wkońcu przyzwyczaić. Leży to już w naturze ludzkiej, że czas tępi ostrze bólu; wspomnienie zaciera się powoli w pamięci; blaknie i matowieje. Wbrew regule, a ku chwale jankesów, zainteresowanie sprawą Robura nie słabło; niezmiennie współczuto losowi dwóch białych i jednego murzyna, uprowadzonych jak prorok Eljasz z tą tylko różnicą, że powrót ich nie został przez biblję wyprorokowany. W Filadelfji mówiono o tem, oczywiście, więcej, niż gdzieindziej, gdyż wchodziły tu w grę osobiste uczucia. Robur uprowadził wuja Prudent’a i Phil’a Evans’a, mszcząc się na najlepszych obywatelach miasta. Lecz czy czynem tym zaspokoił swą zemstę? Czy nie zechce się mścić na innych kolegach prezydenta i sekretarza Instytutu Weldona? Kto może się czuć zabezpieczonym przed napaścią wszechwładnego władcy przestworzy? Nagle 28 września przebiegła całe miasto niezwykła nowina: wuj Prudent i Phil Evans znajdują się w prywatnem mieszkaniu prezydenta Instytutu Weldona. Wiadomość ta została wkrótce oficjalnie potwierdzona, choć wielu wątpiło jeszcze w jej prawdziwość. Obaj dygnitarze – a nie ich cienie – powrócili wraz z wiernym Frycolin’em. Przed dom wuja Prudent’a zaczęli wędrować członkowie klubu, przyjaciele i znajomi, a wkońcu niezliczona rzesza gapiów. Wszyscy witali obu dżentelmenów głośnemi okrzykami radości; przy akompanjamencie wrzaskliwych hipp, hipp – hurra zaczęto ich podrzucać entuzjastycznie do góry. Znajdował się tu Jem Cip, który w pośpiechu porzucił śniadanie – przypiekane grzaneczki – był również William F. Forbes z córeczkami miss Doll i miss Mat. Gdyby wuj Prudent był mormonem, mógłby dziś jeszcze wziąć je obie za żony; lecz jako gorliwy prezbiterjanin i zagorzały zwolennik starokawalerstwa nie uczyniłby tego nigdy. Obecni byli Truk Milnor, Bat F. Fyn i wreszcie wszyscy pozostali członkowie klubu. Do dnia dzisiejszego pozostaje zagadką, jakim cudem wuj Prudent i Phil Evans uszli cało z ramion przyjaciół zagrażających im uduszeniem w czasie pierwszego ich przejścia przez miasto. Owego wieczora w Instytucie Weldona miało się odbyć pierwsze posiedzenie po długotrwałej przerwie. Sądzono, że obaj dżentelmeni zajmą swoje zwykłe miejsca w prezydjum. Ponieważ zaś dotychczas nic jeszcze nie opowiedzieli o swoich przeżyciach spodziewano się ogólnie, że uskutecznią to w czasie zebrania. Tymczasem milczeli jak groby; milczał również Frycolin, którego współplemieńcy z przyjemnością by go za to poćwiartowali. Postaramy się więc opowiedzieć w zastępstwie naszych bohaterów co zaszło od chwili, gdyśmy się z nimi rozstali. Nie potrzebujemy zdaje się cofać czytelnika do wydarzeń nocy z 27 na 28 lipca; wspominać o śmiałej ucieczce prezydenta i sekretarza Instytutu Weldona, o ich wędrówce przez skalistą wyspę Chatam; o strzale karabinowym skierowanym do Phila Evans’a oraz o przecięciu liny kotwicznej „''Albatrosa''”. Wiatr południowo wschodni uniósł aerostatek, noc wchłonęła go bez śladu. Uciekinierzy nie mieli się już czego obawiać. Wiedzieli, że inżynier Robur nie mógł wrócić na wyspę, gdyż śmigła aerostatku pozbawione były władzy najmniej na trzy, cztery godziny. Po upływie tego czasu „''Albatros''” stanie się nędznym, zdanym na łaskę fal wrakiem, a wszyscy, których nosił na swym pokładzie, porozrywanymi na części trupami. Straszny akt zemsty musiał się udać. Ponieważ zaś wuj Prudent i Phil Evans uważali, że działają w koniecznej obronie, nie odczuwali więc wyrzutów sumienia. Phil Evans był lekko ranny. Wszyscy trzej ruszyli brzegiem rzeki w nadziei napotkania krajowców. Nie zawiedli się. Na zachodniem wybrzeżu wyspy Chatam koczowało około pięćdziesięciu nędznych napół dzikich mieszkańców, trudniących się połowem ryb. Zauważyli szybujący w stronę wyspy aerostatek i powitali przybyszów jak jakie nadnaturalne istoty. Modlili się do nich, a przynajmniej niewiele do tego brakowało i zaprowadzili do największej i najładniejszej chaty. Frycolin chodził jak paw, dumny ze swej nowej roli boga. Jak przewidywali, nie ujrzeli już więcej aerostatku z czego wywnioskowali, że eksplozja zniszczyła twór Robura wraz z całą jego załogą. Nikt już więcej nie usłyszy o inżynierze Roburze, o jego cudownej maszynie, ani o dzielnej załodze „''Albatrosa''”. Trzeba teraz tylko było oczekiwać w spokoju na sposobność powrotu do Ameryki, gdyż wyspa Chatam leży zdała od wszelkich uczęszczanych szlaków morskich. W ten sposób upłynął cały sierpień i nieszczęśni członkowie Instytutu Weldona zaczęli już sobie zadawać pytanie, czy nie zamienili jednego więzienia na drugie. Jeden tylko Frycolin czuł się na wyspie Chatam doskonale i wcale nie myślał o powrocie. Wreszcie 3 września pojawił się u brzegów wyspy okręt. Czytelnik nie zapomniał może, że wuj Prudent w chwili uprowadzenia miał przy sobie kilka tysięcy dolarów, a więc o wiele więcej, niż potrzeba na powrót do Ameryki. Nasi przyjaciele serdecznie podziękowali krajowcom za gościnność i wsiedli na okręt. O przeżyciach swoich nikomu nie mówili; po dwóch dniach dotarli do stolicy Nowej Zelandji. Tutaj wziął ich na pokład wielki okręt transoceaniczny. 20 września wylądowali po szczęśliwej podróży w San Francisco. Nie mówili ani kim są, ani skąd przybywają; ponieważ dobrze zapłacili za karty okrętowe żaden amerykański kapitan nie pytał skąd pochodzą. W San Francisco wuj Prudent, jego kolega klubowy i Frycolin zajęli miejsca w expressie kolei transamerykańskiej i 27 września zdrowi i cali znaleźli się w Filadelfji. Oto krótkie sprawozdanie, napisane stylem kronikarskim o tem, co zaszło od czasu ucieczki dżentelmenów i ich odjazdu z wyspy Chatam. Nadszedł wieczór. Prezydent i sekretarz Instytutu Weldona zajęli flegmatycznie swe miejsca przy stole prezy-djalnym. Nigdy jeszcze nie byli tak spokojni. Najbystrzejsze oko nie dostrzegłoby na ich twarzach śladów przeżytych wrażeń. Zdawało się jakby te trzy i pół miesiąca były wykreślone z ich życia. Po pierwszych entuzjastycznych powitaniach, które obaj dżentelmeni przyjęli wzruszeniem ramion, wuj Prudent nakrył głowę i powiedział: – Szanowni obywatele, posiedzenie jest otwarte. Obłędne oklaski zagłuszyły mówcę; gdyby na zebraniu nie zaszło nic nadzwyczajnego już samo to, że zostało otwarte przez wuja Prudent’a podnosiło niezwykle jego wartość. Prezydent przeczekał wspaniałomyślnie, aż ustaną okrzyki radości i oklaski. Następnie rzekł: – Podczas ostatniego posiedzenia doszło do gwałtownej wymiany zdań (Słuchajcie! Słuchajcie!) między zwolennikami osadzenia śmigła na przedniej i na tylnej części naszego balonu Go a head. (Oznaki zdumienia). W międzyczasie zrobiliśmy jednak pewien wynalazek, który pozwoli na osadzenie przedniego i tylnego steru. Wynalazek ten jest bardzo prosty. Przedni i tylny dziób naszej gondoli zaopatrzymy w propelery pędne. (Cisza spowodowana ogólnem zdumieniem). To było wszystko! Wszystko, o samem bowiem uprowadzeniu prezydent i sekretarz Instytutu Weldona nie powiedzieli ani słowa; nie wspomnieli również o inżynierze Roburze i jego „''Albatrosie''”, ucieczce i strasznym losie „''Albatrosa''”. Pominęli milczeniem zagadnienie, czy „''Albatros''” jeszcze szybuje w przestworzu i czy należy się z jego strony obawiać jakichkolwiek napaści na pozostałych członków klubu. Nie zbywało zapewne balonistom na chęciach zadawania pytań wujowi Prudent’owi i Phil’owi Evans’owi ale obaj dżentelmeni byli tacy pełni dostojeństwa, że trzeba było uszanować ich powściągliwość. Gdy nadejdzie odpowiednia chwila opowiedzą niewątpliwie wszystko, niepytani i nieproszeni. Wreszcie kto wie czy pod tem milczeniem nie kryje się jakaś głębsza tajemnica, która nie może być jeszcze dzisiaj odsłonięta? Wśród ogólnego milczenia, co było niesłychaną rzadkością na posiedzeniach Instytutu Weldona, wuj Prudent zabrał ponownie głos. – Moi panowie – powiedział – czeka nas ważne zadanie – musimy jaknajprędzej wykończyć Go a head. – Zamykam posiedzenie.